elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Schindler 5500 elevator installations
This is a list of notable Schindler 5500 elevator installations. Australia New South Wales *DFO Homebush, SydneySchindler 5500 MRL Traction Lift @ DFO Homebush *Sydney Domestic Airport - Virgin Airways International Transfers, SydneySchindler 5500 MRL Traction Elevator, Virgin International Transfers, Sydney Airport: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcUJdkj1vJ8 *H&M, Macquarie Centre, Sydney (2014)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKwZg4dGlSQ *Westfield Chatswood, SydneyHave Linea Vetro indicators instead of Linea 100 or Linea 300. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=duEAPWrd2lw *Westfield Warringah Mall, SydneyIncludes a Black Ice panel. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhbFzgYBFG0 *Westfield Miranda, Sydneyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nu25i6y3L7o *Mascot Station, Sydney (Concourse-Street access)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_K53EtAtlIU Queensland *Myer, Westfield Garden City, Mount Gravatthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wp9xcfMEXFo *Westfield Garden City, Mount GravattUses custom LCD indicators instead of Linea 100. Austria *THE ICON VIENNA, Vienna *Weiler Möbel, Weiler *Tirol Clinic, Innsbruck Belgium * Delhaize Supermarket, Ninove Roadway, Brussels (2013, replaced an old Schindler elevator) *Institut Jules Bordet Hospital, Brussels *AZ Delta Hospital, Roeselare Brazil *Pasqualotto & GT Empreendimentos, Balneário Camboriú *United Home, São Paulo *ALERJ, Rio de Janeiro Chile *Mall Barrio Independencia, Santiago *Felix Bulnes Hospital - Sede Quinta Normal, Santiago *Hotel Kennedy, Santiago Czech Republic *Hotel NH Prague City, Prague *Mechanica, Prague *ASPIRA Business Center, Prague Finland *Sampolan Palvelukeskus Townhall, Kerava (2014) *Dixi Shopping Center/Tikkurila RS, Vantaa (2014) *Lielahtikeskus Shopping Center, Tampere (2013) *Iso Omena Shopping Center, Espoo (2015-2016) France *La Cavale Blanche Hospital, Brest (2015) *Sky 56, Lyon Germany *Marienkrankenhaus Hospital, Hamburg (2014) *Langenhorner Highway 666, Hamburg﻿ (2014) *Hamburg Süd, Hamburg *Ochsner Sport - Glacis Galerie, Neu Ulm (2014) *BERO Shopping Center, Oberhausen (2014) *Böhmer (shoe store), Essen (2014) *Frankfurt International Airport, Frankfurthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRGKpyB0GsAhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thJNAx6BqLM *Omniturm, Frankfurt (under construction) *Kristall Office Building, Münster (2015) *SportScheck, Cologne *DM, Munich (2016) Indonesia Jakarta *La Maison Barito (2015)Lift Canggih Schindler 5500 Diluncurkan (Indonesian) *Cityloft Gajah Mada & Holiday Inn Gajah Mada (under construction) *Menara BTPN (2015) *Gran Rubina Business Park (2014-2015)These buildings have 5500 elevators equipped with The PORT Technology. *Four Seasons Hotel - Capital Place (2015) *The Westin Jakarta (2015) *Menara Astra (2015) *Sinarmas MSIG Tower (2015) *Puri Indah Mall (ongoing, replacement from LG elevators) Surabaya *Harris & POP! Hotel Gubeng (2014, ballroom elevators) *Pakuwon Mall (2016) Bali *Seminyak Village Shopping Mall (2014) *Mandarin Oriental Hotel & Residence Bali (under construction) *Waldorf Astoria Hotel Bali (under construction) Other cities *Soekarno-Hatta International Airport - New Terminal 3, Cengkareng, Banten (2014-2016) *M Gold Tower, Bekasi (2014-2015) *GP Mall Bekasi, Bekasi (2016) *Crowne Plaza Hotel, Bandung (2015) Israel *Ayalon Mall, Ramat Gan (2015) *Big Fashion Ashdod Shopping Center, Ashdod (2014) *Sarona Market, Tel Aviv (2014, square elevators) *Gindi TLV Fashion Mall, Tel Aviv (2016) *Zara - Gindi TLV Fashion Mall, Tel Aviv (2016) *Oshiland Mall, Kfar Saba (2016, only glass elevators are equipped with Schindler PORT) Italy * Grand Hotel Oriente, Naples (2015, replaced Schindler S-Series elevators)AMAZING BRAND NEW! 2 2015 Schindler 5500 Linea Vetro MRL T. Elevator@Hotel****Oriente, Naples, Italy *CITYLIFE S.P.A., Milan *Adiego Shopping Center, Verona *Cannizzaro Hospital, Catania *New Afragola Railway Station, Afragola Malaysia *The Majestic Hotel, Kuala Lumpur *Pavilion Elite, Kuala Lumpur (2016) *AirAsia RedQ, Sepang, Selangor *Hotel Malaysia, George Town, Penang M์exico *MIDTOWN JALISCO, Guadalajara *MÍTIKAH, Xoco, Mexico City *La Isla Mérida Cabo Norte, Mérida *Toreo Parque Central Shopping Center, Mexico City Netherlands *De Baronie, Alphen a/d Rijn (2013) *De Dorpsvenne, Zuidhorn (2014) *World Trade Center, Utrecht New Zealand *Auckland Airport *Moore Wilson's (Tory St), Wellington *The Mall, Upper Hutt Russia * Riv'era Shopping Center, Moscow (2015)RETAKE SCENIC BRAND NEW Schindler 5500 MRL Traction Elevators at Riv'era SC, Danilovsky in Moscow, RR. BRAND NEW Schindler 5500 MRL Traction Parking Elevators at Riv'era SC, Danilovsky in Moscow, R *Dom na Berezanskoy Living Complex, Krasnodar (2016) *Lakhta Center, St. Petersburg Singapore *The Jewel - Changi Airport Terminal 1 *The Atrium @ Orchard (2013)Modernized from a Schindler hydraulic elevator. Video: Schindler Elevators @ The Atrium @ Orchard *The Hillier Condo (2013) *CHIJMES (2014-2015) *Fu Lu Shou Complex *Paya Lebar Square Underpass (2015) *Eastpoint Mall (2014) *Sun Plaza, Sembawang *MacDonald House (2016) Slovakia *Bory Mall, Bratislava (2014) *Aupark Shopping Center, Bratislava *Panorama City, Bratislava Switzerland *Lugano Railway Station, Lugano (2015) *Coop Supermarket, Molino Nuovo, Lugano (2016) *Bellinzona Railway Station, Bellinzona (2016) *Arosa Railway Station, Arosa (2014) *Coop Supermarket, Bassersdorf *Migros Department Store, Lugano (2016) *Welle7 Shopping Center, Bern (2016) Thailand Bangkok *The Base Sukhumvit 77, Bangkok *Fuse Sathorn-Taksin, Bangkok *The Paseo Park, Bangkok (Plaza) (2015) *The Paseo Town, Bangkok *The Bright Rama 2, Bangkok (2015) *Amara Bangkok, Bangkok (2015) *Major Tower, Bangkok (2015) *The Tree Interchange, Bangkok (2015) *Metropolis Office, Bangkok (2015-2016, retail and office elevators) *Suanplern Market, Bangkok *Mercure Bangkok Makkasan, Bangkok (2017) *CentralPlaza Ramindra, Bangkok (Service elevator) (2017)Modernized from older Mitsubishi elevator. *The EmSphere, Bangkok (under construction) *Bangkok Mall, Bangkok (under construction) *M Tower, Bangkok (under construction) (2016) *UOB Petchakasem Head Offices, Bangkok (under construction) (2017) Other Cities *Zpell at Future Park Rangsit, Pathumthani (2015) *BluPort Resort Mall, Hua Hin, Prachuap Khiri Khan (2016) *BluPearl, Phuket (under construction) *The Mall Korat, Nakhon Ratchasima (2016) (Snow Zone) Metro and Railway Stations *SRT Dark Red Line (Bangsue to Rangsit) (under construction) *BTS Light Green Line Extension (under construction) Turkey *Özdilek Park Shopping Mall, Istanbul (2014) *Eclipse Residence, Istanbul *Rings AVM Shopping Mall, Istanbul United Kingdom *Crossrail Place Mall, Canary Wharf, London *London Heathrow Airport Terminal 2 Car Park, London Borough of Hillingdon (2014) *Hampton by Hilton Hotel London Gatwick Airport, Gatwick (2013-2014) *Staybridge Suites, Birmingham (2013) *Resorts World Outlet, Birmingham *Victoria Shopping Centre, Nottingham United States Pennsylvania *King of Prussia Mall Orange Parking Garage, King of Prussia (2016) *Saks Off Fifth - Block Northway, Ross Township (2016) *Southside Works City Apartments, Pittsburgh (2015) *SkyVue Apartments, Pittsburgh (2016) *Walnut on Highland, Pittsburgh (2016) *Morrow Park City Apartments, Pittsburgh (2016) *Flats on Fifth, Pittsburgh (2016) *City Center Lehigh Valley, Allentown (2017) Texas *Broadstone Woodmill Creek Apartments, Woodlands (2016) *Nordstrom Domain Northside, Austin (2016) *The Domain Green & Yellow Garages, Austin (2016) *Regus - Texas, Plano - Legacy Town Center, Plano (2016) *Hampton Inn & Homewood Suites by Hilton, Houston (2016) Wisconsin *Springhill Suites by Marriott, Milwaukee (2016) *Milwaukee Bucks Arena, Milwaukee (under construction) *777 North Van Buren Street, Milwaukee (2017) Other states *REI Washington DC Flagship Store, Washington, DC (2016) *Association of American Medical Colleges, Washington, DC (2017) *Whole Foods Market (Bryant Park), New York, NY (2016) *Dock 72, New York, NY (2017) *Empire Stores, New York, NY (2017) *Bloomingdale's - Ala Moana Center, Honolulu, HI (2015) *Tysons Corner Center, Tysons, VA (2016) *Cleveland Clinic, Cleveland, OH (2016) *Tampa International Airport, Tampa, FL (2017) *Orlando International Airport, Orlando, FL *Copley Place, Boston, MA (2017) *MGM Resort, Springfield, MA (2017, under construction) *1000 Broadway Building, Portland, OR (2017) *Salt Lake City International Airport, Salt Lake City, UT (2017) Other countries *Yorkdale Shopping Centre, Toronto, ON, Canada *U&ME Hotel, Storgatan 46A, Stan, Umeå, Sweden (2014) *Kista Tower, Stockholm, Sweden *Amfi Mandal Shopping Center, Mandal, Norway (2013-2014) *Grand Oslo Hotel, Oslo, Norway (2014-2015) *Aviv Park Mall, Belgrade, Serbia * (2013-2014)Replaced from 2 original Falconi elevators (but modernized by Otis in 2000, mini machine room installations with BFA compliant). *Vincom Center, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam (2013)EPIC Schindler 5500 Elevators at Vincom Center, Ho Chi Minh City *Trang Tien Plaza, Hai Phong City, Vietnam (2014) *Forum Shopping Center, Lviv, Ukraine (2015) *Busov Hill Luxury Apartment Complex, Kiev, Ukraine *IBA IT Park, Minsk, Belarus *Le Méridien Malta, St Julian's, Malta *Legend Palace Hotel, Macau *Tirana Ring Center, Tirana, Albania *43 Csalogány Street, Budapest, Hungary *Luxembourg National Library, Luxembourg